


Wedding Day

by babyitsbeautiful



Series: Marry Me [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Benji Is Mentioned, Concert, Dadvos Officiates, Drinking Games, Engagement, Engagment Party, F/M, Family Dinners, M/M, Minor Violence, Ned is Invited, Never Have I Ever, Part 2 of Marry Me, Surprise pregnancy, Wedding, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-15 00:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19598887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsbeautiful/pseuds/babyitsbeautiful
Summary: I recommend reading 'Marry Me' before reading this as it is a continuation of that fic with different songs.This one I did not use a beta for because I am so impatient and just wanted to get it out the minute I was done, so all mistakes are my own.This fic is named after the song 'Wedding Day' by Bee Gees and the first chapter is named after Ed Sheeran's 'Perfect'





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fanart I made that goes with it -->https://babyitsbeautiful.tumblr.com/image/186074257067  
> Find me on Tumblr under the same name.

Arya returns home early from her shopping trip with Sansa, completely exhausted. She’s never really been the one to take up ‘shopping’ as a hobby, only just a necessity, but her sister had insisted she join her today to pick out some new things for Benji. Her sister’s six-month-old has been outgrowing _everything_ lately, so in Arya’s mind, yes, this shopping trip was considered a necessity, therefore Sansa did not have to beg her sister too much to get her to go.

Besides, Arya never passes up an opportunity to spend some quality time with her adorable nephew, and her sister of course.

Walking into the apartment she shares with her best friend, now boyfriend of six months, she notices Gendry pacing about on the phone although she can’t quite make out what it is, they are talking about.

After her _almost_ wedding to Edric Dayne and a confession of feelings, coming from both ends, of her best friend, Arya has never been happier than she has since that day.

She notices whoever Gendry is on the other line with is doing most of the talking. Once he realizes she is home, he points to the phone on his ear and walks out on their balcony overlooking the city.

 _He’s so weird_ , she thinks to herself smiling like an idiot, but he’s all _mine_ , nonetheless.

Not long after Gendry and Arya decided to be a couple, they couldn’t wait to take the next step and move in together. Instead of trying to decide who would move from who’s place, they thought it would be best to just find a new place _together_.

That was 3 months into their new relationship as a couple, and she’s loved every day since. They had been friends for so long, she wasn’t sure how easy and comfortable a relationship would be. Turns out, it’s not that much different, yet so much better. They are completely in sync with one another and grow more in love with each other every single day that passes by.

Thinking of her best friend and boyfriend, Arya smiles like a giddy schoolgirl to herself while putting up the few grocery items she picked up for them while out with Sansa that day.

She doesn’t even notice that she missed the top shelf of the cabinet when a wine bottle falls, almost hitting the floor.

She stumbles, trying to catch it but before she can, Gendry catches it easily with one swift move.

“Easy there. We wouldn’t want this to go to waste, now would we?” He sets the bottle on the counter and then wraps both of his arms around Arya’s waist.

“I missed you.” He says kissing her forehead.

She smiles wrapping her arms around his waist in the same manner. She stretches back slightly to look into those gorgeous blue eyes, “Who were you on the phone with?”

“Oh just Jon. He wanted to know if we would like to have dinner at his place tonight, he also invited Sansa and Theon who desperately need a ‘baby free night.’”

They both laugh, “That sounds nice actually. I’m looking forward to it.”

She pulls away from his arms to put away the rest of the groceries.

Little does she know that not even a week ago, Gendry finally found the courage to ask all the men in her life for their permission to propose to her and he’s been racking his brain ever since trying to come up with the perfect way to do so.

He smiles thinking of that day and she notices him lost in his thoughts, “What are you thinking about?”

He winks at her, “Just you.”

She rolls her eyes at him, going back to the task at hand, “Idiot.”

He grins, not missing a beat, “I love you too.”

Later that night, after what seemed like hours to Gendry, Arya is finally ready to head over to Jon & Ygritte’s place for dinner.

She decides to wear some dark jeans, her ballet flats, and a casual black silk top.

Gendry is in his usual jeans and white button up, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He’s been wearing his shirts more often that way after he caught Arya basically gawking at his arm muscles.

He holds his arm out for her to take, “Shall we my lady?”

“I told you not to call me that.”

“I know, but you just look so damn cute when you get angry.”

“Oh, shut up.” She slaps his arm playfully while smiling brightly.

While Gendry drives them to Jon’s, Arya decides to text him to let them know that they are on their way over.

_Be there soon. -A_

_Uh, okay. Well when you get here, come on up to the roof. – J_

_Copy that. -A_

They arrive about twenty minutes later and head straight for the apartment rooftop. As they step out of the stairwell, the first thing they notice is the table set up for six. Nothing too fancy, but nice enough for a quiet evening with family.

“Umm, where’s the food? And Sansa and Theon?”

Jon hugs her warmly, “Sansa and Theon are running late per usual, and as for dinner, well.”

He laughs shaking his head, “My lovely wife over here burnt it and stunk up the apartment, hence the rooftop setting, our reason for ordering pizza. It should be here soon.”

Ygritte walks over to them with a wine glass in each hand, “Yeah, sorry about that. I’m not the best chef but this one loves me anyway. Wine?”

“Yes, please, thank you,” Arya says taking the glasses from her sister-in-law while handing the other one to Gendry.

As Arya walks over to marvel the view and chat with Ygritte, Jon motions for Gendry to join him out of hearing range of the girls.

Clapping one hand on Gendry’s shoulder he says, “So, is this just a regular evening or do we have something to celebrate?”

“Not yet, mate. I haven’t come up with how I want to ask.”

Jon smiles, “Well, the first thing you need to remember is not to overstress it. Whatever you plan, I have no doubt Arya will love it, and say yes.”

“Thanks,” Gendry says sighing.

Simultaneously, the four rooftop patrons turn their heads to see Sansa and Theon walk in from the stairwell.

“Have no fear, the party is now here.” Theon says bowing.

Ygritte mocks him, “Oh yes, finally, how do we ever have any fun without you.”

They all laugh, as Sansa crosses the roof to hug her sister.

Sansa scolds her husband, “I really need to be out tonight Theon, please don’t ruin it.”

“Oh, come on babe, you know I’m always on my best behavior,” he says winking at her.

As Arya fills them in on their change of menu, they gather at the table, all now bearing wine glasses.

Gendry, sitting directly across from Arya and Sansa, notices Sansa trying to catch his eye.

While Arya’s attention is directed away from them both, Sansa subtly points to Arya’s ringless finger and mouths, _What the fuck dude_ , to him.

Clearly, news spreads fast within the Stark family, so it’s no surprise to him that she knows of his plan.

He holds his hands up in ignorance, pretending to not know what she is talking about while smiling and taking a sip of his wine.

Just then the pizza finally arrives, and they all dig in.

After they finish eating, they all pitch in to clean up what they can, and then everyone, sans Gendry and Arya decide to head back down to the apartment for dessert.

Arya and Gendry decide to stay on the roof just a little bit longer.

Arya stands by the edge, enjoying the view, when Gendry comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer so she is leaning against his chest. “What are you thinking about?” He asks her, lips nuzzling against her ear. He feels her shiver under his touch.

She turns around to face him, “Dance with me.”

He laughs, “But there’s not any music playing.”

“So? Come on, dance with me,” she says again pulling him out to an empty open spot on the roof big enough for them to dance around.

He gives in, unable to tell her no, “Okay hold on.” He takes out his phone trying to find a good song for them to slow dance to.

She bites her lip thinking and says, “You know we don’t even have our own song.”

He smiles mischievously, “Tell you what, I’m going to put it on shuffle and whatever the next song is, that will be our song.”

She laughs at how brave he is, “No matter how weird?”

“Nope.”

She thinks about it for a second, “Deal.”

“Okay, here we go.” He hits the shuffle button on his phone and they both take in a deep breath.

As the familiar Ed Sheeran song starts to play, they look at each other and shout, “It’s perfect!” in unison then burst in fits of laughter.

Gendry reaches out of hand for Arya to take, “M’lady?”

She rolls her eyes at the nickname, but eagerly takes his hand.

**_Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_ **

**_Not knowing what it was_ **

**_I will not give you up this time_ **

**_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_ **

**_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_ **

He pulls her close to him, one hand holding hers, the other gripping her waist.

Arya’s fingers trail his stubbled check softly while they sway along to the music, “I could stay like this forever.”

“Forever? I like the sound of that.” Gendry says lovingly.

All Arya can respond with is, “Mhmm,” in agreement while she rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes in contentment.

**_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_ **

**_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_ **

**_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_ **

**_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_ **

Gendry rests his head on the top of Arya’s, both arms wrapped tightly around her small frame.

It’s then as she tightens her grip around him, swaying to the music, that he thinks this will be the perfect time to ask her to marry him. He can’t wait any longer, he needs to ask now and make her his forever.

He leans back ever so slightly and looks deeply into those big grey eyes of hers, “Arya?”

Before she can say anything, Theon busts open the stairwell door, “Are you guys going to stay up here all night or what? The party is downstairs. You know, where I am.”

He winks at them and Gendry curses Theon and his stupidly imperfect timing.

Arya speaks up for them both, “Yeah sure, we’re coming.”

Theon smiles and then closes the door behind him heading back down.

Gendry turns the music off on his phone and heads for the stairs when Arya stops him, “Wait, weren’t you just about to tell me something?”

He grins, eyes sparking from the moonlight, “Just that I think you look so beautiful tonight and I’m glad we came.”

“Me too dork, let’s go.”

She laughs grabbing his hand leading him to Jon’s apartment downstairs.

As they enter, Jon says, “There you guys are, we were starting to think you ditched us.”

“Not yet, mate.” Gendry says walking over to stand beside Jon in the kitchen while everyone else is gathered in the living room.

“You know, Theon’s timing was just fucking perfect.” Gendry tells Jon in an exasperated voice.

Jon looks at him confused, “What are you on about?”

“I had finally built up the nerve to propose to Arya when Theon came up to tell us to join the party.”

Jon laughs at his friend, “Sorry mate, that’s my fault really. I told Theon to go check to see if you guys were still up on the roof.”

Gendry sighs, “It’s okay, I’ll get it right one day I suppose.”

Ygritte yells at her husband from the couch, “Will you two blokes get in here and stop acting like gossiping little schoolgirls.”

They walk into the living laughing. Gendry takes a seat next to Arya on the couch while Jon sits on the floor next to his wife, both leaning against the couch that Sansa and Theon are occupying.

Jon says, “What are we playing?”

Theon cannot contain his excitement, “Well mate, we are playing a boisterous round of ‘never have I ever’ and I’m killing these fools, except you my lady, you are no fool.” Theon kisses Sansa cheek making her blush.

Arya loves seeing her sister so happy with her husband. Gods know she was never the best at relationships and choosing men, until she and Theon got together that is.

She hands a drink from the coffee table to her boyfriend while Ygritte gives one to her husband so they can join in on the game.

Sansa breaks her silence after Theon’s affection, “Who’s up next?”

“Jon should have a turn,” Ygritte says beaming at her husband.

Jon ponders his first statement and then flashes a smirk at Arya, “Never have I ever left someone at the alter for someone else.”

They all laugh while Arya gives him a death stare, daggers shooting out of her eyes at him.

“Prick,” she says laughing. And the only one who takes a drink.

Gendry gives her a reassuring smile, squeezing his arm around her tighter.

He leans over to whisper in her ear, “The best day of my life thus far.”

Arya swears her cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow from the huge smile she gives him at that.

She doesn’t wait for someone else to take a turn, “Never have I ever gotten arrested for breaking into a bloody zoo.”

Gendry and Arya laugh, while everyone else apart from them two in the room drinks.

Jon looks at Theon, “It was your fucking fault mate, we would have gotten away with it had you not tried to break into the Gorilla enclosure and set the alarms off. You said, ‘ _I want to wrestle a fucking bear_.’”

Ygritte laughs uncontrollably, “That was such a good engagement after party.”

“I’ll go next,” Gendry chimes in breaking their stroll down memory lane.

“Never have I ever gotten caught making out with someone in my brother’s car.”

Sansa growls at him while drinking.

Arya remembers the night Robb, Gendry _and_ Jon caught Sansa with one of her high school boyfriends groping each other in Robb’s car, “That was epic. Robb didn’t let you get back in his car until at least a year after that.”

They all laugh, while Sansa glares at her sister and then says, “Never have I ever lied to mum and dad and told them that I ‘accidently got on a boat to Braavos.’”

Arya rolls her eyes and shrugs, “I wanted to go but was too young, I figured they’d be less angry at me if I told them it was an accident. They were furious when they found out later that it was in fact _not_ an accident.”

Theon notices that Gendry hasn’t drank yet, “Hey mate, you still got a full cup there, how about I change that?”

Gendry grins at his friend, “Do your worst.”

“Aye, but first I need to use the loo,” Ygritte says standing up and leaving the room.

Gendry sees Arya yawn out of the corner of his eye, “We can leave whenever you’re ready. I know you’re tired.”

“Aye. But I’m fine for now, I’ll let you know when I’m ready,” she says leaning her head on his shoulder.

Ygritte emerges from the other room, ready to continue, “Alright Theon, let him have it.”

She takes her spot next to Jon on the floor and holds her drink, ready to take a gulp if need be.

Theon looks at his wife then back at Gendry, he’s going to get shit for this one he’s sure, but in his inebriated state, he’s not worrying about the consequences right now.

“Never have I ever asked my insanely rich father for a rather large amount of money,” He says winking at Gendry. Arya feels the awkwardness in the room as Gendry stiffens beside her.

As she watches him, she sees him give Theon the same death stare she gave Jon just minutes before and then reluctantly take a drink.

 _Weird, he never told him he asked Uncle Robert for money, why is he keeping that from me_ , she thinks to herself.

Sansa stands up, not wanting to dwell on the fact or bring attention to how Gendry asked his father for money to buy Arya an expensive engagement ring, and wedding band if she said yes.

“Anyone need a refill?” She asks looking around the room.

The tension subsides, while most of the room, sans Arya agrees they need more alcohol.

Theon gets up following his wife into the kitchen to help, “What the fuck, Theon? Are you _trying_ to ruin Gendry’s proposal and his trusting relationship with my sister?”

Theon looks a little embarrassed, “What? I didn’t say anything about his plan to propose, it’s _not_ ruined Sans.”

“It better not be.”

It takes them a few minutes to reemerge from the kitchen and the first thing they notice is Jon and Ygritte getting _very_ comfortable on the couch.

Sansa starts laughing at them and then says, “I think the game is over, we need to get home to Benji anyway.”

Ygritte manages to peel her eyes away from Jon, “Aww, are you sure?”

Theon jumps in for his wife, “Yes, I think we’ve been out long enough tonight.”

Everyone says goodbye to their love ones and friends leaving Jon and Ygritte alone to finish whatever it was they had started.

The night is chilly as Gendry and Arya step outside and head for his car. Gendry notices Arya’s shiver and wraps an arm around her holding her close for warmth.

“We’ll be home soon, m’lady. Then I’ll be able to keep you warm all night long,” he says with a wink.

The car ride back to their apartment is comfortably quiet, each of them too tired for mindless conversation.

Arya’s mind though seems to be wide awake as she just can’t shake the thought of why Gendry never told her about him asking his father for money.

They arrive at the apartment a short time later, and the first thing they tend to is a very happy, and very patient Nymeria waiting for mum and dad to come home.

As Gendry walks Nymeria, Arya sits patiently on one of the kitchen bar stools flipping through social media apps on her phone waiting for them to come back inside.

_He hasn’t been acting strange lately, surely if he was in financial trouble, he would tell me, right?_

Her mind is racing and won’t slow down, but before her thoughts can go any further, Gendry and Nymeria are back inside from her walk.

As Nymeria runs over to her toys, Gendry cautiously walks towards Arya noticing the worried look etched across her face.

“Everything okay, love?”

She wastes no time getting to the point.

“Were you ever planning on telling me about the money your father gave you and the reason behind it?”

He panics internally but doesn’t let it show as he grins playfully at her, “You would have figured it out eventually.”

Arya is not amused, “What is that supposed to mean?” She’s frustrated at him making light of his answer and not giving her a straight one.

He scratches the back of his neck nervously and sighs, “I just mean that it’s not really a big deal, that’s why I didn’t tell you about it in the first place.”

Arya eyes him skeptically, “Then why did you tense up so bad over at Jon’s when Theon mentioned it. It seems like you don’t want me to know, therefore that makes me think you are purposefully keeping things from me Gendry!”

She’s making it very clear now that she is not happy with him keeping that information from her.

“Theon was just being an ass, Ar. He likes getting under people’s skin so he can have the upper hand. It’s so fucking annoying,” he says walking away from her to watch Nymeria play with her toys.

“No, that’s not just it,” she says tears threatening to fall at her anger. “I think you’re not telling me everything.”

Gendry turns around to face her, “I don’t know what else to say, Arya.”

“How about the fucking truth, Gendry?” She glares at him as a single tear falls down her cheek.

Not wanting to look at him anymore, she gets off the stool abruptly, knocking into him as she strides past to go out onto their balcony.

She leans over the railing, enjoying the clear nighttime sky. Their apartment building is the tallest one around, therefore giving it a stunning view of the stars in the sky and the busy city down below.

Gendry waits a minute or two before following her outside.

She doesn’t give him the first chance to speak, “Unless you are going to tell me the real reason why you asked your father for money, I don’t want to speak to you.” 

“Please understand Arya, I just can’t share that with you right now.” His words are pleading for her to not be angry at him anymore. He wants desperately for his proposal to be _perfect_ , and if he tells her the truth it will ruin everything.

“Well why the fuck not you stupid bull?!” Arya spits back yelling at him.

He feels the rage building up in him starting to match her own. _Fuck it_.

He storms back in the apartment then, infuriating Arya.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Just walk away then,” She yells throwing her hands in the air in resignation. She turns her direction back to the night sky and after a minute or two, Gendry storms back out on the balcony still fuming.

“You want to know why I asked my rich father for money? So, I could buy you this.” He says holding out a small velvet black box in his hand.

Arya’s mouth falls open, heart pounding in her chest , but still manages to listen to him intently.

“My father always told me that if I ever needed anything at all in my life, he would be happy to give it to me, even after I declined my inheritance. He was never mad but told me I could always come to him no matter what, and I never needed anything from him until now. Until I realized that in order to buy you the perfect ring, I would need more money than I had. You deserve something so special Arya, and I want so badly to get this right. And when Theon opened his big fucking mouth, I knew I was in trouble.”

She stares at him still listening and his rage slowly starts to wind down.

“I would _never_ keep secrets on purpose from you Arya, but I couldn’t just tell you why I needed the money because that would fuck up the proposal that I am currently fucking up at the moment. I just want it to be perfect, because you are perfect to me Arya.”

He takes a deep breath and continues, “I love you Arya Stark. I always have. You are my best friend and the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know now without a doubt and have always known that you are the only one for me. That’s what I was trying to tell you earlier on Jon’s roof. Until Theon interrupted. I could have strangled him right then and there. I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you to be my wife, so when it didn’t happen, I just thought it was a sign that it’s supposed to happen at a different time. I wanted to think of an amazing way and have it be something you would never forget.”

“You stupid idiot,” Arya says interrupting him, “It’ll be perfect for me no matter how you do it because it’s _you_ who’s asking. All I’ve ever needed is you, it’s always been you. I’m just sorry it took me almost marrying someone else to realize it.”

Gendry smiles, “I can see that now.”

He drops down to one knee staring up at Arya while tears form in her eyes. Gendry opens the black box he’s been holding onto for dear life revealing the beautiful _and_ expensive diamond engagement ring inside.

“I love you, Arya. I’m going to love you for the rest of my life. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?”

Arya laughs, confusing the absolute fuck out of Gendry. Her tears are now falling freely as Gendry’s eyebrows tighten in complete bewilderment.

“Yes! Of course, I will stupid!” She holds out her left hand for him to seal her answer with the ring.

Gendry smiles and sighs in relief, not realizing he has been holding his breath the entire time and does as she silently asks. She admires the glistening engagement ring for just a second before jumping into his arms.

He returns her embrace by holding her tightly and lifting her into the air.

After a small, short spin, he gently sets her feet back on the ground and crashes his lips against hers passionately.

She lets go and sighs, resting her forehead on his while on her tip toes, “I can’t wait to marry you. I love you so much. More than you’ll ever know.”

Gendry lifts her into his arms bridal style, carries her back into the apartment, and heads straight for their bedroom.

Tonight, and for the rest of their lives, it’s just the two of them, and it’s _perfect_.


	2. Born To Be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was partly inspired by Imagine Dragons 'Born to Be Yours'
> 
> It also features the band O.A.R.

**** **_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_ **

**_I never knew anybody 'til I knew you_ **

**_And I know when it rains, oh, it pours_ **

**_And I know I was born to be yours_ **

Arya flutters her eyes open to the glistening sunlight streaming through the bedroom window.

As her mind wakens up to the day, she’s acutely aware of three things. One, she is naked, and the sheets are only covering necessary parts of her body, something she is familiar with. Two, a strong arm is draped haphazardly across her stomach. And three, last night was definitely _not_ a dream.

She rolls over on her side and smiles at her sleeping _fiancée_ as she makes light traces across his face with her fingers.

He awakens to her touch and stills her moving fingers across his face with his own.

“Good morning, _my lady_.” He emphasizes the nickname he knows she dislikes.

She gives him a smirk at that while rolling her eyes, “Are you _sure_ you want me to marry you?”

Gendry laughs, “I’ve never been surer of anything in my entire life.”

She continues tracing his face with her fingers as he grabs her hand and kisses it gently, “Are _you_ sure you want to marry me?”

Arya acts like she really needs to think about it to form a proper answer, scrunching her eyebrows together in the cute way she knows he likes, “Hhmmm, well you are easy on the eyes and have a decent sense of humor.”

Gendry laughs once more as he gets ready to playfully tickle her in retaliation.

“Oh really? Is that all I’m good for?”

She grins, “I mean, I kinda love you, so that helps too.”

“I _kinda_ love you too.” He gathers all his sleepily strength to find all of Arya tickle spots, completely letting her have it.

Arya faces and body erupts in fits of laughter and smiles while trying to push Gendry off her, “Stop it! Seven hells!”

He eases up on her, but her laughter doesn’t cease.

The ringing of Arya’s phone on the nightside interrupts their playful morning.

She looks at the caller i.d. and groans before answering, “Hello mother.”

Gendry smirks while still trying to tickle her as she is on the phone.

“Yes, okay.” She half heartedly smacks his hand away from her.

“Alright. We’ll be there. Okay. Love you too.”

She hangs up the phone and smacks him a little harder this time across the chest.

“Stupid.”

Gendry sits up a little more in bed next to her, propping his head up on his elbow, “What was she on about? Where are we going?”

“Family dinner tonight at the house. Mandatory attendance. Something about them never getting to see all the children and grandchildren in the same room anymore blah blah.”

Gendry laughs as he tucks a strand curl of hair behind her ear.

“Sounds fun. A perfect way for you to show off this.”

He grabs her left hand and holds it up, admiring the diamond engagement ring.

“Are they really going to be surprised though? Theon knows what you were planning which means he learned it from Sansa, which in turn means she learned it from Jon most likely, or Robb, which can only mean one thing, you asked them for their permission.” She gives him a knowing smirk.

Gendry feigns innocence, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” His smile gives him away.

“Oh, come on. I _know_ you and your old-fashioned ways. You probably talked to my father first and then after his approval you talked to Jon and Robb, most likely at the same time, as to get it over with the fastest.”

“And I bet you called them on the phone to limit physical contact.” She laughs at his now blushed face.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” She asks pointing a finger at him.

“How the _fuck_ do you know that?” He asks shocked.

She rolls her eyes at him, “Because I _know_ you, stupid.”

He sighs smiling and shakes his head, “You know what’s funny? I can’t even remember what my life was like before you were in it.”

She stares at him bewilderingly as he continues.

“I have memories of course, but the way I felt, it’s just all a blur. It’s like meeting you woke me up somehow. I feel like I am alive because of you, that meeting you was supposed to happen to me, and this,” he pauses, intertwining their fingers together, “just feels _right_.”

She smiles, “Since when did you become such a romantic bloke?”

He laughs, “Since you left Ned Dayne at the alter because you’re in love with your stupid bull-headed best friend.”

She buries her face in his neck, “I did do that didn’t I?”

He pulls her closer to him, “Yes you did.”

“Can we just stay in bed all day until dinner?”

He smiles, “As my lady wishes.”

____________________________________

They arrive at the Stark Manor on time, surprisingly. It seems as did everyone else as Gendry and Arya are the last to arrive. Arya notices walking up to the house that on the porch is Robb and Talisa, Jon and Ygritte, and her mother Catelyn.

“Arya. Gendry, nice to see you.” She greets them politely.

“Thank you for the extended invination, Lady Stark.” Gendry says plainly.

“Of course, you’re _family_.” 

Arya looks at Robb, “Where is the little one?”

Talisa speaks up for her husband, “Cooing over her new cousin. She still doesn’t understand that Benji is still too young to play dress up.”

They all share a laugh as Sansa and Theon join them out on the porch.

“What are we laughing at?” Theon says smiling happily.

“This.” Arya reaches her left arm back and lands her fist square on Theon’s jaw. She didn’t put all her weight into it not wanting to leave a mark, but just enough to get her point across that he fucked up.

“Arya!” Her mother yells while everyone else stifles their laughs at her indiscretion.

Theon instinctively grabs his face, “What the bloody hell was that for?!”

Sansa is at Theon’s side worryingly, while Gendry stays silent next to Arya knowing damn well what that was for.

“That was for _almost_ fucking up Gendry’s marriage proposal last night.” She says as she folds her arms across her chest defiantly.

Gendry is proud as fuck at her left hook and puts her arm around her shoulder to show it.

“You did deserve that mate; I’d say you got off easy compared to what I almost did to you last night.”

Sansa yells, attention now away from a clearly uninjured Theon, “Wait, what!”

She runs over to Arya grabbing her left hand.

Robb gets off the porch swing and walks over to Gendry and Arya, “Congratulations mate, I’m happy for you both.” He pulls Gendry into a brotherly hug. Arya’s mother, siblings, and in-laws take turns congratulating the newly engaged couple. Apart from Theon, who is still embarrassed from the incident moments ago.

Robb, completely unaware of last night’s events, spoke up in confusion, “So you punched Theon because he almost ruined the proposal, is that right?”

Arya tells them the story of the game they played the night before and what transpired from it.

“So, we got into a fight about it and rather than let it fester, we yelled, I told him he was stupid, and then he just amazed me like he always does and then got down on one knee. It was actually very, _us_.”

Gendry kisses the side of her head softly where they stand.

“Yeah, I really am sorry about that mate. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

Arya grins and points her finger at him, “You are forgiven dear brother in law. But please, no more meddling in our personal shit. Got it? Or that punch will be much harder and in a more _sensitive_ area next time.”

“Aye.” Theon mock salutes at her still unable to look her in the eyes.

Catelyn addresses her family, “Come. Let’s eat.”

They walk inside one by one, with Arya and Gendry trailing behind a still embarrassed Theon.

_Serves him right_ , Arya thinks to herself.

As they all gather in the living room, a very bouncy brunette toddler runs up to Talisa, “Mommy! Mommy, grandpa let me hold da baby!”

Lyanna, Robb and Talisa’s three-year-old daughter, named after their late aunt, runs into her mother’s arms excitedly.

Talisa smiles at her daughter and then at a happy Ned Stark standing just before them, “That’s wonderful sweetheart.”

Lyanna then points at Arya, “I holded him right after I saw auntie Arry hit uncle Eon.”

The toddler was very amused by what her Aunt had done. Apparently, she had been watching from the window, while the others outside were completely oblivious of her watching eyes.

Bran and Rickon, busy immersed in their video game, looks Arya’s way in shock.

They both look at Arya and say in unison, “You did what?”

Arya just shrugs her shoulders and laughs.

Rickon gives Bran and playful shove, knocking his glasses a little out of place, “See I told you we should have went outside when they got here.”

Talisa rolls her eyes at the young boys and looks at her daughter, “She was just playing with him, love. She didn’t hurt him. Come, let’s wash up for dinner.”

She grabs the girl by the hand and leads her down the hall as Arya fills her brothers and father in on what happened with Theon the night before, and outside.

Bran stands up and reaches out to shake Gendry’s hand, “Welcome to the family, bro.”

Rickon, on the other hand, pulls Gendry into a bear hug, “Yeah, glad to be getting another brother.”

The boys make their way into the dining room while Gendry and Arya hold back with Ned Stark.

“I’m so happy for you dear,” he says pulling Arya into a warm embrace.

He steps back from Arya and looks straight into his future son-in-law’s eyes, “Gendry. I’ll spare you the ‘If You Hurt My Daughter’ speech I know you’ve heard many times before and just say this, it’s not me or her brothers you have to worry about. This little wolf will have it taken care of long before anyone of us even thinks about it.” He laughs putting an arm around Arya’s shoulder.

She grins at Gendry proudly.

“Aye. She scares me in more ways than one.”

The look he gives her makes her feel like her chest is about to explode. The amount of love in his eyes is unfathomable.

____________________________________

The first half of their family dinner is uneventful, each guest completely content with the quite atmosphere.

Catelyn is the first one to break it, “I am throwing you an engagement party.”

“Alright, but do we have to go?” Arya says earning laughs from the other guests.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Arya. Of course, you will be in attendance. And do try to behave yourselves, I do not want to have to bail anyone out of jail this time.” She says giving a stern look to Jon and Ygritte’s grinning faces.

“Yes mother.” Arya agrees politely.

____________________________________

Two weeks later, Arya and Gendry mingle about the Manor with her Stark siblings and their extended families.

The party is elegant, but not over the top. Catelyn really has a knack for entertaining guests, something Arya could never live up to.

The party dwindles on late in the evening and Arya swears she never wants to make ‘small talk’ with anyone else ever again.

She sits on the porch swing swaying lightly watching the party unfold down below in the garden.

Gendry breaks her concentration when he walks out onto the porch from the house, “Hey stranger. I feel like I haven’t seen you all night.”

They have each been busy talking to their guests that they haven’t gotten a real moment together since they arrived.

“If we made a break for it, how mad do you think my mum would be?”

Gendry thinks about her question before speaking, “That depends. Are you planning on doing something illegal?”

She laughs, “I’m just ready to not be here anymore. I want to do something fun. It’s our party, we should be able to do whatever we want.”

He looks at her grinning, “What did you have in mind?”

Arya stares out into the yard, not really looking at anything in particular as she mulls it over.

A minute passes before she looks at Gendry, eyes sparkling with mischief.

She jumps up grabbing Gendry’s hand, “Let’s go find the others.”

It’s not hard to find the rest of her siblings and in-laws as they are all gathered in the living room listening to Sansa tell an embarrassing story about Theon and Benji’s diaper mishap.

“So then,” Sansa doesn’t get to continue as Arya runs into the room interrupting them.

“Get your shit together, we’re ditching this joint.”

“Where are we going?” Bran asks curiously.

Arya smiles, “Oh only just a little concert in downtown King’s Landing, O.A.R. is playing tonight.”

There isn’t a single person in Arya’s immediately family that doesn’t like the band, so she knew her plan was perfect.

Rickon looks confused, “But we don’t have tickets.”

Arya and Gendry exchange a look before Gendry speaks, “My father may know a guy who’s working there tonight.” He shrugs nonchalantly.

Arya looks at Robb and then at Sansa while speaking, “The children are already asleep up stairs with the nanny, I told her we’d be in late. Let’s go!”

One by one, they all jump up from their seats to rush out the door before Catelyn finds out where they’ve gone too.

Bran, Rickon, Sansa, and Theon all ride in Robb & Talisa’s SUV while Arya and Gendry ride with Jon & Ygritte in her convertible.

Downtown King’s Landing is only an hour drive from the Manor in Winterfell, so they arrive just as the band begins to take the stage.

They all gather around the entrance as Gendry is talking to an older man off to the side.

Gendry joins them where they wait as the man, he was just talking to, motions for the security guard to let them through.

Jon claps him on the shoulder, “You’re awesome, mate.”

Gendry laughs, “Don’t get used to it.”

They all stretch out in front of the stage like a caterpillar, arms over shoulders, everyone holding each other close as they enjoy the music and sing along with the band.

_This town, this night, this crowd_

_Come on put them up, let me hear it loud_

_This town, this city, this crowd_

_Stand up on your feet put your worry down_

_And everyone, of you all around_

_Come on y'all let's take this town_

_Let's take this town_

They laugh, they dance, and they sing. Happiness and joy radiates through them all as they enjoy the music and the night out on the town.

As the band bids their final farewell, Jon motions for the group to follow him down the street.

A short walk away, they arrive at the dock side bar, a once popular place for the Stark family to frequent, but not so much as of lately with all the new little additions. 

Tyrion Lannister, the owner, greets them as they walk up finding a good table with a view by the railing.

“Ah, the Starks, it’s been awhile. Still a lovely bunch I see.”

Jon greets him happily, “Nice to see you, mate. We’re actually celebrating Arya and Gendry’s engagement tonight.”

“Congratulations Ms. Stark, first rounds on me!”

He motions for the bar keep to bring their drinks over.

Theon grabs his drink excitedly, “How about a drinking game?”

The group startles him when everyone shouts, “NO!” in unison.

The spend a while drinking, laughing, and mocking Theon. A usual night for the group.

Arya smiles at her family and then up at Gendry beside her.

“What is it?” He asks.

“Nothing, I’m just happy is all.” She focuses on her pack, as Gendry kisses her head softly.

Tyrion walks up to their table, “So, has the happy couple set a date yet?”

Gendry looks at Arya sheepishly and then back at the short man, “Actually, no. We haven’t talked about it much.”

Arya just shrugs, “We’re not in any hurry.”

“Well here’s to the happy couple!” He holds up a drink as everyone follows.

“Cheers!” Ring throughout the group as everyone clinks their glasses together.

_____________________________________________

Arya sits on the couch absentmindedly watching whatever is playing on the tv when Gendry gets back from his morning run with Nymeria.

He is at the fridge getting a cold water when Arya joins him in the kitchen, “I think maybe we should talk about the wedding.”

“Okay,” he says taking a drink.

“I don’t want a wedding.” Arya says casually.

Gendry nearly chokes on his water at her statement, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

“You what now? You don’t want to marry me anymore?” He looks absolutely heartbroken, which only makes Arya laugh at his pitifulness.

“No, stupid. Of course, I still want to marry you. All I was I was trying to say was that I don’t want a big fancy wedding. I never really have actually. We only planned a big wedding last time because of Ned’s crazy mother. She insisted we have a huge exquisite gathering, much to my disdain. That’s the only reason I chose to have it at the Stark house because it was special to me and I wanted to have _something_ of my choice in my wedding.”

She continues as Gendry visibly relaxes, “I just want something small and intimate, close family and friends only, I don’t think we really need much as long as it’s what we want. And all I need and want is you. I don’t care about location, or placemats or flowers or any of the bullshit. I just need you.”

Gendry walks over to where she is sitting on a stool next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, “So, elopement?”

Arya laughs wrapping her arms around his waist, “Only if that’s what you want.”

“It doesn’t matter to me honestly, whatever makes you happy.”

He kisses the top of her head before walking away, “I’m going to take a shower, you can join me if you want.”

He turns around and winks at her before disappearing into the bedroom.

________________________________________

After Gendry gets out of the shower, he notices that Arya is not home anymore. He walks into the kitchen only to find a note she left in her scratchy handwriting.

_Left with Sansa, doing some girly stuff today._

_Be back later._

_Love you!_

_-A_

_Arya doesn’t do girly stuff, not unless her sister forces her into it, which isn’t often. Weird_ , Gendry thinks to himself.

He doesn’t dwell on it too long as he sets the note back down and goes back to the bedroom to dress for the day.

After he dresses, he sends Arya a quick text.

_Got your note, have fun with Sans, see you for dinner. -G_

He throws his phone down on the couch beside him as Nymeria jumps into his lap. He scratches her ears softly, “Well looks like it’s just you and me today Nym.”

A few hours later after playing with Nymeria and watching mindless tv, Gendry decides to take a nap, only to be waken up by Arya a short time later.

“Hey, I got us food,” she notices his half-asleep form on the couch stir to her presence, “Wake up sleepy head.”

She sets everything down on the kitchen island as Gendry joins her, now fully awake to the smell of the Chinese food she just brought in.

“Thanks, Ar. Smells delicious.”

He takes a bite of his egg roll and asks, “So what did you and Sansa do all day?”

“I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you,” she says sitting down beside him to eat.

He looks at her with eyebrows raised in question, “Really?”

She laughs, “We actually went wedding dress shopping. We still don’t know the time or place, but I do know that I need a dress that’s totally _me_ for the occasion.” She says matter-of-factly.

He thinks there might be more to her day that she’s not telling him, but he decides not to press it, “Well Nymeria and I had a good day of not doing shit.”

Arya smirks at him, “Yeah I could see that when I got home.”

Gendry shrugs in response as he continues eating.

“You’re not doing anything, tomorrow right? I know you originally told Jon you’d go hiking with him, but he cancelled that right?”

“Yeah, he said something came up and that we’d go another time. Why do you ask?”

Arya doesn’t look at him, “Oh, no reason.”

She definitely has a reason and Gendry knows it.

He eyes her curiously, “What are you up too?”

She says nothing, only smiles from her seat.

Gendry figures whatever she is hiding from him intends to be a surprise, therefore he doesn’t ask anything else about it.

___________________________________

The next morning, Gendry opens his eyes and rolls over expecting to find a still sleeping Arya, but instead finds her side of the bed empty.

“Arya?” He calls out worryingly.

Arya comes into the bedroom then, hair up in a messy bed wearing jeans and a tank top.

“Come on, stupid. We have shit to do. Get your lazy ass up.”

Gendry sits up, completely confused. “What, what are we doing?”

Arya smiles at him, “We’re getting married today.”

Gendry mouth falls open, “Wait, what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in honor of the game of thrones convention this weekend here in Nashville where I'll be volunteering, I wanted to get this out before I got too busy and couldn't.   
> As always, thanks for the love and thanks for reading!


	3. On This Our Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the longest chapter to date of both parts, just over 5k.  
> See the dress and location here before reading if you want a look -->  
> https://babyitsbeautiful.tumblr.com/post/186451107807/aryas-dress-and-wedding-location

****

Several years ago..

_Arya kicks the ball with so much force; it bounces off the back of Hot Pie’s head with a loud thump and lands in the nearby shoreline._

_Arya runs after the ball laughing at Hot Pie._

_“Oww, Arry. What the hell?!” Hot Pie rubs the back of his head angrily._

_Arya grabs the ball from the water before it has the chance to float out to sea, “You are_ supposed _to be helping me practice. Try-outs are next week.”_

_“I’m sorry Arya; I was looking at a new recipe I want to try. Can’t you get someone else to help you? This isn’t really my thing you know.”_

_Arya bounces the ball on her knees, back and forth trying to keep the rhythm steady, “Well I usually ask Jon, but he’s busy hanging out with some new guy he just met at one of Uncle Robert’s fancy parties.”_

_Hot pie gives in, “Okay Arry, what do you want me to do?”_

_Arya stops bouncing the ball and smiles at him, “Just stand there and try to block me from passing you, okay?”_

_He smiles in defeat, “Okay. I can try. You’re really fast Arya.”_

_She laughs and puts the ball down in front of her. She kicks it lightly, passing it back and forth between each foot as she heads in Hot Pie’s direction._

_She sees him brace for impact as she inches closer. Just as she sees him try to block her from his right side, she makes a quick blink and you’ll miss it move to pass him on his left._

_As she spins with the ball at her feet, Hot Pie loses his balance and lands face down in the sand. She turns back to laugh at him, not realizing where the ball has landed and steps right on it, nearly knocking her off her feet in the process._

_It’s only when she feels two strong arms catch her own to keep her from falling that she realizes her, and Hot Pie are no longer alone on the empty beach. She reaches her left arm back to pound the shit out of whoever tried to touch her unannounced. Someone could be trying to kidnap her for all she knows. She looks back to a head of black hair and bright blue eyes on a boy that looks to be about Jon and Robb’s age and height, only with more muscles._

_“Easy killer,” says the boy with the bluest eyes she has ever seen._

_Jon appears right behind the mystery person then, “Hey, sorry I’m late. What’d we miss?”_

_The blue-eyed boy releases his grip on her as Jon brings her in for a tight hug._

_She ignores him in favor of greeting Jon, “Oh just Hot Pie face planting and eating sand, so nothing new really.”_

_Jon and his friend laugh, “I’m sorry I missed that.”_

_She feels blue eyes on her and shifts the weight on her feet to ease the tension, “Who’s your friend?”_

_She cocks her head in the stranger’s direction._

_“Oh shit, I forgot you two haven’t met yet. Arya, this is Gendry Waters. He’s Uncle Robert’s long-lost son.”_

_Arya’s eyes widen at the revelation, “What the hell, seriously?”_

_Gendry speaks up for himself, “It’s true, I just found out myself after my mum died last year. A long-time employee of the Baratheon family, Mr. Seaworth, took me in since I had no other family. My new step-mom wasn’t exactly on board with a stranger living with her children, so it was a good enough alternative.”_

_Arya smiles, “Yeah Davos is hella cool. Sorry about your mum.”_

_She looks down at her feet trying not to dwell on that tragedy, “So, you’re going to King’s Landing now too?”_

_“Yeah, just started last week. Jon has been nice enough to show me around and introduce me to everyone. Robb seems pretty chill. Your sister Sansa too, but I’m not to sure about this Theon bloke yet.” He says laughing._

_Arya rolls her eyes, “Theon is an acquired taste, you kind of just get used to him.”_

_“He seems to have a thing for your sister.”_

_Jon smiles shaking his head, “That he does.”_

_Arya turns to look at Jon, “I like how you took it upon yourself to invite him into our inner circle.”_

_Arya looks at Gendry, “No offense, but we like just met you.”_

_She looks back at Jon and continues, “What makes you think he’s cool enough to hang out with? He does have that Westeros royalty thing going on being a Baratheon heir and all, maybe he doesn’t want to be seen with commoners like ourselves.”_

_Gendry looks at Arya mildly offended at her presumptions, “Well from what I hear, the Starks are pretty high up on the food chain themselves, so how do I know you’re not some rich snobby princess who only eats a piece of lettuce at every meal and spends all her time shopping with daddy’s credit card and crying when she doesn’t get her way.”_

_Jon’s mouth drops at his audacity to assume Arya is anything of the sort._

_“I take it people like Joffrey Baratheon aren’t your typical type of friends?” Jon says laughing at their exchange._

_“Not in the slightest.” He huffs not missing a beat and keeping Arya’s gaze intensely._

_She narrows her eyes at him studying him curiously and after a short pause she says, “Okay, he can stay. For now.”_

_She goes back to kicking the ball around expecting Jon and Gendry to join in._

_Jon whispers to Gendry clapping him on the back, “Once you get the she-wolf approval, you’re set.”_

_“Why do I get the feeling she’s not afraid to show her fangs and use them if she has to.”_

_Jon laughs as they walk toward Arya and Hot Pie, “Ah, you’re a quick learner too. You’ll fit in just fine around here.”_

_Gendry laughs watching Arya on the beach and realizes that there’s a very good chance that they will be friends for a very, very long time._

___________________________________

Gendry blinks a few times, not believing he heard her right.

“Go put some clothes on; Jon’s waiting for you outside.” Arya says, patience starting to wear thin.

Gendry grabs his pants from last night discarded on the floor and hastily does as he’s told.

“So, I’m marrying Jon today? I think that’s frowned upon since he already has a spouse.”

Arya throws his shirt at him, “Shut up, or you’re sleeping on the couch on our honeymoon.”

Gendry laughs pulling the shirt over his head, “As you wish, my lady.”

Once they’re both dressed and ready, they head outside to see a very dapper Jon Snow decked out in a black suit with his hair slicked back in a small low bun in the back, waiting for them by his car. 

Jon smiles at his friend, “I’m here to whisk you away.”

Gendry walks over to get into the passenger side of his car but stops before getting in to look back at Arya getting into her car.

“See you at the alter I assume?”

Arya winks at him, “Maybe.”

He laughs shaking his head while climbing into the passenger seat of Jon’s car.

“Where are we going? Where is _she_ going?” Gendry asks Jon, head still spinning from all that’s happening.

“Arya is going to Sansa’s and then meeting us there.”

“Where is _there_ exactly?” Gendry asks.

“ _That_ I am not allowed to tell you. I can tell you we are going to Robb’s so all the groomsmen can get ready and then we are supposed to deliver you to your darling bride in one piece.”

He smiles then continues, “Arya with Sansa’s help, planned out everything yesterday. She wanted to surprise you.”

“Well mission accomplished. I was definitely not expecting any of this, especially so soon.”

Jon frowns slightly, “Are you disappointed, Arya thought you would be okay with it.”

Gendry reassures him, “No, of course I am okay with it. I love Arya and I want to marry her as soon as possible.”

“Good, because she’d kill me if I let you run out on her.”

“Never going to happen, mate.” Gendry smiles thinking of his fiancé. Today is turning out to be the best day of his life.

Jon laughs startling Gendry, “I never thought when we were younger that you’d marry my little sister one day.”

Gendry smiles thinking back on the first time he met Arya on the beach.

_____________________________

After the groomsmen get ready at Robb’s, they all head to the wedding site, a location unknown to Gendry, when Sansa calls with the girls’ ETA.

Gendry taps on his leg nervously in the passenger seat of Jon’s car with Robb and Theon talking calmly in the backseat. 

A short drive later, they seem to arrive to their destination as Jon pulls the car into a public parking space near a popular beach spot.

Realization hits him like a train when he remembers the significance of this particular spot.

It’s the same beach that he met Arya for the first time all those years ago.

He feels the moisture building behind his eyes, “Bloody hell.”

Jon, Robb, and Theon all look at him with furrowed brows.

Jon is the only one to make the same realization Gendry just had, “Isn’t this the place you met Arya?”

“It is.” Gendry says with a smile.

Jon laughs and shakes his head, “She sure out did herself didn’t she? Arya never ceases to amaze.”

“That she doesn’t.” He can’t believe she did this, and for him. For them. He feels as if though his heart is about to explode looking at the scene before him.

The beach is lined with a makeshift aisle of wooden planks with white rose petals scattered across it. On each side sits about ten simple white chairs for the guests. Aligned with the chairs on each side sits tiny glass jars with candles leading to the head of the aisle. At the end is a beautiful canopy made of tree branches and white roses. It’s simple, yet very elegant, just like Arya in many ways.

He looks around but doesn’t find Arya, Sansa or Catelyn. _They must be together and on their way_ , he thinks.

He takes a minute to collect himself, heart racing at the scene before him. This is really happening and he is the happiest he has ever been in his entire life.

He looks around to all the guests that have arrived so far talking amongst themselves, unaware of the groom’s presence. He sees his father, Robert Baratheon talking with with his step brother and sister, Myrcella and Tommen. Joffrey and Gendry never got along so it’s no surprise he’s not here. Besides, Arya hates his fucking guts after what he did to Sansa in high school and if she saw him here he wouldn’t be leaving in one piece.

Across the way he sees his Uncle Renly talking to his husband, Loras, and his sister-in-law Margery, who happens to be Sansa’s best friend.

Walking up from the other side of the parking lot he eyes Ned Stark with Bran, Rickon, and Hot Pie.

Before he can look for anyone else, he feels a warm hand grip his shoulder.

He turns to see Davos stand right beside him, dressed in the best suit he’s ever seen on the old man.

“You know if you get cold feet and want to run, just yell, ‘Fermented Crabs,’ and I’ll get you out of there faster than you can blink.”

Gendry laughs beside his adoptive father at their inside joke, “Not gonna happen. But I appreciate it nonetheless.”

As Davos opens his mouth to reply, Gendry sees another guest arrive near them. Someone he never expected to see here today of all places.

Ned Dayne walks up to him shyly, one hand in his pocket, the other one holding the hand of a pretty blonde woman.

“Hello, Gendry.” He says warily. Ned isn’t sure what to except from the groom standing in front of him.

“Ned. What are you doing here?” Gendry says plainly.

Ned gives him a small smile, “Arya invited me actually. She called me yesterday and told me of her plan and asked me come. She said she wanted to make sure there was no bad blood between us all after what happened, well you know...” He trails off not wanting to mention it too much.

“Of course I have no ill feelings for you or Arya. Everything worked out the way it was meant to and I hope we can all still be friends.”

Ned turns to the woman standing next to him and then back to Gendry, “This is my girlfriend, Jeyne Poole.”

Gendry shakes her hand politely, “I remember you. You went to school with us right?”

Jeyne smiles, “I did.”

He smiles at the couple in front of him, “Well I’m glad you came, I’m sure Arya will be happy to know you’re here.”

“Thanks. We’ll see you two after?”

Gendry shakes his head in affirmation and watches as Ned and Jeyne walk towards the beach to find a seat for the ceremony.

Jon walks up to Davos and Gendry then, “It’s almost time. Arya is nearby and needs everyone to find their place.”

Davos gives him a soft pat on the back, “Are you ready son?”

Gendry releases a deep breath of air, “Yes.”

As he makes his way to the front of the aisle, he sees most of the guests have found their respected places facing the beach.

On Arya’s side he notices Bran, Rickon, Jon, Ygritte, Robb, Talisa, Ned, Theon and Hot Pie. The empty chairs next to Ned and Theon are for their wives he assumes.

On his side he finds Robert, Myrcella, Tommen, Renly, Loras, and Margaery, Davos’ wife Marya who was always like a second mother to him, and Ned Dayne and Jeyne Poole.

He laughs at the fact that Ned chose to sit on his side; he’s not as bad as Gendry thought. Maybe they could be friends one day.

He feels Davos follow him up to the front and wonders why he is not taking the seat next to his wife.

He turns to face the guests and see Davos come up to stand right between him and where Arya would be.

“What are you doing?”

Davos smiles, “I’m officiating the wedding of course.”

Gendry smiles, confusion clearly written on his face.

“Arya asked me to and helped me complete the necessary documents on the internet. You can really do anything on that thing.”

Once again, he is stunned. Arya has thought of everything to make this day so, so special.

Gendry looks back towards the audience and sees Catelyn Stark make her way up the aisle to sit next to her husband. _I wonder why Ned isn’t walking Arya down the aisle, I’ll have to ask her later_ , he thinks.

Behind her walks Sansa carrying a bouquet of white roses that matches the beach décor. He sees his soon to be sister-in-law take her seat next to Theon as the bride’s entrance music starts to play. He recognizes it as a soft instrumental version of a Bee Gee’s song entitled ‘Wedding Day.’ He thinks about the lyrics as the music plays and realizes how perfect it is.

**_We both acknowledge what we came here for_ **

**_We take each other and walk through the open door_ **

**_From the first time that I saw you to the way you look tonight_ **

**_I was shaken by your spirit; I was blinded by your light_ **

****

Gendry holds his breath, waiting for Arya to appear in sight, the music still ringing in his mind.

**_And the world that I used to see is gone without a trace_ **

**_Replaced by your eyes and the smile upon your face_ **

**_And I will not turn away, cause you might disappear_ **

**_I was haunted by your heart, and I felt that you were here_ **

****

He finally catches sight of Arya and his heart literally stops.

She is wearing a simple two piece white dress. The top half is all lace with sheer small sleeves on her arms. It stops just above her belly button and shows a subtle amount of her tan skin. The bottom half curves her hips and flows down to the ground. Her hair is down in small waves and on top of her head is a flower crown with intertwines white roses and branches, matching the wedding décor she threw together. 

Arya stops just at the end of the aisle and takes a deep breath, gripping the matching bouquet of roses in her hands, ready to walk towards her soulmate.

She pauses just a moment to look at all the guests watching her and smiles widely. It isn’t until she looks back at Gendry waiting for her with tears in his eyes that she feels her own tears start to form.

_Fuck, if I mess up anything on my face Sansa will kill me_ , she thinks to herself.

But Gendry, standing there with that look on his face, smiling at her like she is the sun, the moon, and the stars that hold his life together, she can’t help but let the tears fall freely. _Fuck it, it’s my wedding, Sansa will be fine_.

She keeps his gaze as she slowly walks towards him. She sees him mouth ‘I love you’ about halfway down and with tears falling down her face she manages a shaky ‘I love you’ back.

Never taking her eyes off of him, she finally makes it to the end of the aisle to a waiting Gendry and Davos. She hands her flowers to Sansa sitting in the first row so she is able to take both of Gendry’s hands in hers.

She turns back to Gendry, eyes shining brightly, as everyone sits down and Davos begins to speak.

**_We’ll be together_ **

**_Husband and Wife_ **

**_Now and Forever_ **

**_Rest of Our Lives_ **

****

“Thank you all for coming here today to celebrate the marriage of Gendry Waters and Arya Stark. I can‘t speak for everyone here, only for myself when I say that this day comes as no surprise.”

The crowd laughs as Gendry and Arya smile at each other blushing profusely.

Davos continues, “The love this young couple shares for each other in an inspiration to us all. It’s not very often one finds a soulmate in their best friend. They truly are remarkable and it is a great honor to call them family. Arya and Gen,” he stops to correct himself, “well more Arya since Gendry here didn’t even know he was getting married today until this morning.”

More laughs and more blushing on Gendry’s part are felt through the small gathering.

“Anyway, they have decided to go with some more traditional Westerosi vows as well as add a few words of their own.”

Gendry becomes a little frantic, not having the time to come up with anything to say.

He sighs with relief when Davos urges Arya to go first.

She takes a deep breath and then begins, “Gendry, my bull, the day we met was one of the best days of my life. I am so happy that Jon befriended you and brought a complete stranger to our pack without my permission. When we met, you never let my smart remarks or whit best you like most people do and I knew then that we would always be friends. I just never knew you would end up being the love of my life. And as you and everyone here know, it took me almost marrying someone else to realize that, but better late, than never right? I love you and I will always love you, you stubborn bull. You’re stuck with me now.”

She gives him a quick wink as Davos turns in his direction, “Gendry?”

He clears his throat nervously, “Well through no fault of my own, I am a little unprepared.”

Arya shakes with unapologetic laughter.

“Arya, meeting you is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even better than marrying you now, because without you in my life at all, I wouldn’t be whole. I literally cannot live without you, which is the _only_ reason I let you almost marry someone else. I’d rather have you with another man and still have you in my life than risk it all by doing something stupid and ruining our relationship forever. You’re my best friend, my she-wolf, my whole world. That will never ever change. I will love you every day for as long as I live. You’re stuck with me now too, Stark.”

He lifts up her right hand he is holding to give it a quick kiss.

Davos holds his hand up in protest, “Slow down there lad, we’re not there yet.”

Davos motions for Sansa to bring up the rings and then hands them to the couple.

“In sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for eternity. Look upon one another and say these words.”

Gendry and Arya place the wedding bands on each other fingers and say in unison, “Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger.”

“I am his and he is mine.”

“I am hers and she is mine.”

“From this day, until the end of my days.”

Davos nudges Gendry, “Go on son, kiss your bride.”

Gendry doesn’t need to be told twice as he hastily grabs Arya into his arms and kisses her passionately.

**_There is nothing words can say,_ **

**_On this our Wedding Day._ **

The crowd stands and cheers for the couple. Claps, whistles and sobs ring out through the small gathering on the beach.

Gendry takes her hand and leads her back down the aisle as husband and wife.

The get to the end and he stops suddenly, “What do we do now?”

“We get drunk, stupid.”

She laughs and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard.

He kisses her hard and with so much love she feels like she could die from it.

She pulls back breathlessly, “Come on, they know where to go.”

Arya leads him on a short walk down the sidewalk lining the beach entrances.

Gendry interrupts the silence to ask her something he’s been wondering about, “Why didn’t you let your father walk you down the aisle?”

Arya is quiet for a few seconds before answering, “For one, he already did once _technically_ , and two.”

She pauses again, “I’m not really sure. He didn’t really need to ‘give me away’ this time. We both knew that I have been yours for longer than we can remember and I wanted my walk down the aisle to you to be just about you and me, no one else.”

He doesn’t say anything else, his question answered perfectly.

Soon they arrive to the dock side bar they now frequent more regularly.

“Ah, finally the guests are arriving. Everything is set up just as you requested, Mrs. Waters.”

“Mrs. Stark-Waters, a wolf never loses her true identity. But Arya is fine, Tyrion.” She shrugs nonchalantly.

The short man smiles warmly at the happy couple before handing each of them a flute of champagne.

After taking a sip, Gendry starts to notice how the normally crowded bar is now empty and decorated with white tablecloths and string lights.

“How did you manage to get Lannister to close the place for us?”

Arya smiles smugly, “I may have threatened him with bodily harm. He was happy to do it anyway, said to consider it his wedding gift.”

Gendry kisses her forehead softly as all of the wedding guests start to gather in taking champagne flutes from the wait staff.

Not long after everyone arrives, the staff brings out trays of food and more drinks, switching from champagne to wine and making sure everyone has their fill.

Gendry and Arya greet each of their guests, thanking them for coming on such a short notice.

Ned and Jeyne cautiously walk up to the newlyweds after everyone has finished eating.

“Congratulations, you two. It was a beautiful ceremony.”

Arya smiles, “Thank you Ned. And thank you for coming. It really means a lot.”

“Of course, I’m glad you’re happy Arya. Like I told Gendry earlier, I truly believe that everything has worked out exactly how it was supposed to.”

Jeyne stays quiet as Ned says their goodbyes, “We have to get going. I wish nothing but the best for you both. Don’t be strangers, yeah?”

Gendry shakes his hand, “Thanks mate.”

With a small wave, Ned and Jeyne make a quiet exit.

As the sun begins to set and eager to get a break from the crowd, Arya leads her husband away from the bar and down to the beach where a small fire pit sits surrounded by logs as makeshift chairs.

The stop at the shoreline as Gendry wraps his arms around Arya’s waist, “Have I told you lately how much I love my wife. She really is something else.”

Arya smiles, “Tell me more. She sounds awesome.”

“Oh she is, and I can’t wait to show her just how much I love her later,” he says winking and then crashing his lips against hers.

Arya returns his kiss, opening her mouth as their tongues battle for dominance.

Their passionate moment, however, doesn’t last long as they here Theon’s wolf whistle grow louder as him and Sansa make their way to the fire pit.

“His timing is impeccable isn’t?” Gendry says with annoyance.

Not far behind them are Jon and Ygritte along with Robb and Talisa.

Each couple takes a seat on a log as Theon aims to start the fire.

Robb stops him quickly, “There’s no way we’re leaving this job up to you mate.”

Robb starts the fire easily and then sits down next to his wife.

Just like dinner the other night, Jon & Ygritte opt to sit in the sand instead using the log as a back rest.

Arya ignores her brothers, “Why’d you all leave the party?”

Jon speaks for the group, “The party got boring without the bride and groom and all of the older folks left anyway. Robert took Tommen and Myrcella home while Loras and Renly went to go find a make out spot I’m sure.” 

Sansa chuckles, “Yeah and father and mother went to relive Lyanna and Benji’s sitter of her duties.”

Arya looks back towards the bar, “What about Bran and Rickon?”

Ygritte laughs, “I believe they wanted to relieve themselves of their ‘penguin suites’ before coming down. They’re bringing Hot Pie and Marg along with them.”

Theon chimes in, “I told Margaery to grab some bottles on her way.”

Arya shakes her head at her brother-in-law, “I don’t trust you with alcohol and an open fire. That’s not a good combination.”

Everyone else shakes their heads in agreement.

Theon looks amused and a little offended, “Hey, I’m not that far into my cups, I’ll be fine, don’t you worry your pretty little head.”

Before anyone has a chance to protest Theon’s ability to get drunk and _not_ catch himself on fire somehow, Bran, Rickon, and Margaery appear with a bucket of drinks.

As Bran hands everyone, sans Rickon and Ygritte, a drink, Robb makes an announcement, “So before we get too drunk and forget, we wanted to give you guys our wedding gift.”

Talisa then hands them an envelope that reads A&G on the front.

Gendry having the longer arms grabs it from his new sister and then hands it to his wife to open.

Arya tears the end of the envelope, careful not to rip any of its contents.

She pulls out two boat tickets and a resort information page. Confusion clear in her expression she looks towards her brother and sister-in-law for an explanation

Talisa smiles at her expression, “It’s transportation to Volantis and an all-expenses paid stay at my parents five star beachfront resort. We figured you could use a decent honeymoon. You’re leaving tomorrow.”

Gendry’s mouth falls open, “You, you didn’t have to do that. But thank you. That’s very generous.”

Arya flings herself into her sister-in-law’s arms in utter gratitude.

She releases her and then hugs Robb, “Thank you so much, this is wonderful. I won’t even have to lie about how I got on the boat this time.”

Talisa looks at Ygritte as she gives her a small nod to continue, “You’ll have to take full advantage of everything while you’re there and relax as much as you can seeing is how you’ll be on new sitter duties in a few months.”

Arya looks confused; again, “What are you on about? We already babysit for Ly and Benji plenty.”

Realization dawns on Gendry, “I have a feeling she’s not talking about Lyanna or Benji, Ar.”

She looks down at Talisa’s stomach.

Tali laughs at her, “Not me.”

Sansa speaks up before Arya has a chance, “Not me, either. I just had a baby.”

Arya head immediately whips around to Jon and Ygritte who are smiling smugly.

“Guilty.” They say in unison.

“Seven hells! Are you kidding me right now? Why are we the last to know apparently?”

Jon looks at Arya innocently, “You guys left the party, we decided to tell everyone there while we were all together and then tell you guys later with a smaller audience. Call it our gift to you. You get a new niece or nephew in a few months.”

Arya’s tears being to fall from where she was trying so hard to keep them at bay and then leans down to give them both an awkward, she’s standing they’re sitting, hug.

Theon breaks up the tender moment, because of course he does, “So when can we expect a new little one from the newlyweds?”

“Ask me that again and Benji will be an only child.” She scolds him for the question.

Gendry laughs, “Theon, _trust me_ , when that time comes, you’ll be the _last_ to know.”

Everyone, including Theon, laughs at his remark.

“Aye. I have no doubt about that dear brother. Cheers, to Gendry and Arya!” He holds up his drink as everyone follows, cheering for the newly married couple.

They laugh, some cry from laughter, and they drink. Surrounded by family and friends, this is truly a day to remember.

Several drinks and a couple hours later, Gendry and Arya finally bid a farewell to the last remaining guests of today’s events, eager to go home and start their life as husband and wife.

Hand in hand they walk back towards the parking lot where Arya’s car awaits them with ‘Just Married’ on it.

“We can pack in the morning, tonight I am going to show my wife just how much she means to me.”

Arya opens her mouth to reply but it cut short when she gaps loudly at Gendry picking her up bridal style to carry her the rest of the way to the car.

“Aren’t you supposed to do that when we walk under the threshold together?”

He shrugs, “You’re my wife now, I can do whatever I want.”

Arya laughs as Gendry winks and raises his eyebrows at her, innuendo very clear.

She abides, but rolls her eyes at his silliness, “Whatever you say, bull.”

“Don’t you mean husband?”

“Aye. My bull headed husband.”

She fails to pretend she’s annoyed with him because in reality, she’s fucking happy, happier than she has ever been in her whole life.

This, their wedding day, has been nothing short of perfection, and their little piece of heaven is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I have other ideas I want to start working on now when I have the time. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under the same name. :)


End file.
